Evil Julian
Evil Julian is a tertiary antagonist from the Disney XD series Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. He is an evil version of Julian created as a result of him coming into contact with one of the Chaos Pearls. Appearance Everyday Form Evil Julian resembles Julian, but the dark purple colors in regular Julian turn white, and Evil Julian has bright blue eyes. The lightning-shaped necklace also becomes a skull-shaped necklace, and the skull in front of his hat gains a hat itself. Monster Form When Evil Julian transforms into a monster, the tails in his tailcoat act as legs with oversized arms. His face slightly resembles a skull and is less spidery, and there are three lines underneath each eye. When the Norrisville Ninja tries to stab Shadow Julian's hat, the hat does not break. The tails in his tailcoat can regenerate from an attack. From "Mastermind of Disastermind" onward, Randy calls him "Evil Cyborg Julian," as Evil Julian encases himself in machinery to give himself an advantage. History Evil Julian first appeared in the episode "Julian's Birthday Surprise", when Randy Cunningham brought along a Chaos Pearl to Julian's magic-themed birthday party at the Magic Funporium. Believing it to be a birthday gift, Julian got a hold of the pearl and ended up unleashing its power. Going crazy, Julian opened a portal to the Land of Shadows, and the unearthly creatures residing within emerged from it. Randy used his scarf to knock the pearl from Julian's hand, but the creatures grabbed ahold of him and started dragging him into the vortex. Randy told Howard to get the pearl but to use the bag to avoid touching it. Howard used the Ninja-for-the-Chaos Pearl trading deal, and the creatures released Randy at Julian's command. Howard threw the bag, and the creatures went after it. Julian went after the bag when Randy tossed it into the vortex. Randy wrapped his scarf around Julian's leg as Julian and the creatures grasped the bag. During the tug-of-war, an alternate version of Julian appeared, still clutching the bag. Evil Julian ended up trapped in the Land of Shadows while the real Julian was pulled to safety. When Evil Julian opened the bag, he found that Howard had swapped the pearl with a gargoyle's head, and let out an anguished scream of agony. Evil Julian later returned in the episode "Snow-Klahoma!" He managed to swap places with the real Julian, trapping him in the Land of Shadows. Evil Julian reappears in "Mastermind of Disastermind", speaking to the real Julian through a bathroom mirror and asking him where he may find the power ball. When the real Julian can't provide any help he tries to flag down Randy, eventually turning to Howard to find out where Randy is. Randy's subsequent prank war with Howard leads to him trying to do the unexpected by giving Evil Julian the power ball. Evil Julian later attacks Randy and reveals that he's really Julian's evil counterpart. Evil Julian tries to fight off Randy, eventually combining himself with one of Viceroy's robots and the power ball. Randy seemingly defeats him by tossing him in the air and exploding him, but the end of the episode reveals that he's crash-landed, still alive and in a new cyborg form. Later, Evil Cyborg Julian reappears, disguised in a cloak. He harasses a shop keeper who sold Howard a "Wishing idol" (actually a regular porcelain cat statue with a power ball inside) and then goes after Howard. He steps in front of the school bus Randy and Howard are in, still disguised until Randy masks himself and asks who he's fighting. Evil cyborg Julian tries to attack Howard and steal the idol as Howard keeps wishing on it to try and keep Randy from losing the fight. Howard and Randy run and hide in the shop Howard bought the idol at, at which point Howard drops the idol and they discover it's a power ball. Randy goes out to fight Julian and nearly loses before Howard keeps Evil Julian at bay by using up the power ball's wish magic, which results in several dozen crates and a truck ramming into Evil Julian. He escapes at the end of the fight after being inadvertently injured by nearly all of Howard's wishes. In part one of the finale episode, its been discovered that the empty power ball Randy and Howard discarded still had a drop of evil juice in it, which falls into the sewer and contaminates the city's water supply. Nearly everyone in the city (save for Randy and Howard) becomes a controlled puppet, which Evil Julian uses to try and dig for the other power balls. Randy and Howard gather the other two they've found, only to be surrounded by the rest of the city's possessed residents and Evil Julian. Evil Julian tries to get the possessed crowd to take Howard's power ball, at which point Randy discovers he can also use the ball he's holding to control the crowd as well as fight back. Evil Julian decides to go for Randy instead, resulting in both of them falling down a pit and trying to keep each other at bay. Randy gains the upper hand and gets Evil Julian pinned to the wall, but becomes obsessed with the orb's power in the process. Evil Julian gets blasted out of the pit, and when Randy emerges he attempts to deal a finishing blow to Evil Julian, accidentally hitting Howard. Randy snaps out of his power craze, and while Howard recovers quickly he becomes possessed when he drinks from a canteen of contaminated water. Evil Julian tries to fight off Randy, meanwhile controlling Howard to get him to walk off the edge and into the pit to fall to his death. Randy saves Howard instead of protecting the orbs, enabling Evil Julian to fuse with the other two orbs, officially giving him the power of three orbs. He brags about being able to destroy their world before escaping to gather more power still. Randy later finds Evil Julian inside Mt. Chuck, gathering energy and releasing monsters from the Land of Shadows. Randy makes an entrance and waits for Howard to show up while he fights with Evil Julian. Evil Julian sicks a monster from the Land of Shadows at Randy, still trying to gather power. When Howard shows up Evil Julian attempts to blast them with evil energy, though they eventually get sucked into the portal, at which point Evil Julian assumes they've led themselves to their own doom. Evil Julian goes to the school and absorbs the power the Sorcerer had released to cause chaos and create stanked students, draining The Sorcerer of all his power. He imprisons Willem Viceroy and Hannibal McFist (along with several students) after they show up to try and catch the ninja, apparently having told McFist he didn't need his help. Randy shows up to the demolished school and starts to fight Evil Julian, but is losing by a considerable amount. He releases The Sorcerer due to the NinjaNomicon's instructions. Evil Julian insists that the Sorcerer is far too weak to fight him, though when he attacks The Sorcerer, the latter absorbs his energy into the empty balls around his waist and defeats Evil Julian. Evil Julian's cyborg parts fall off and he returns to his human-like and more Julian-like form. He stays off to the side while Randy fights The Sorcerer. Howard and the real Julian fall from a portal and once The Sorcerer is defeated Julian and Evil Julian slide towards each other involuntarily, causing Evil Julian to tell real Julian to stay away as they reform into the same being, obviously very displeased. Trivia *Evil Julian appears on the season 2 poster, holding a pearl with Randy and Howard inside while grinning maliciously. *He has the ability to change himself into a monster at will and back again, needing no stank. *Evil Julian is stronger physically than normal Julian, as stated by Randy, and might even possess inhuman strength. *Evil Julian and the Sorcerer are similar, both losing their normal selves to the Land of Shadows due to weak will and becoming evil, chaotic beings. *Some fans refer to him as "Ghoulian". *He might be an alternate personality or subconsciousness of Julian. Gallery Mirror Julian 002.png Mirror Julian 003.png Mirror Julian 004.png Mirror Julian 005.png Mirror Julian 006.png Mirror Julian 007.png JBS_-_767.png Mirror Julian 008.png Mirror Julian 009.png Snow-Klahoma_-_310.png Snow-Klahoma - Evil Julian.png Snow-Klahoma - Julian and Evil Julian.png Snow-Klahoma - Evil Julian and Julian.png Mirror_Julian_meets_again.jpg Snow-Klahoma 365.png Evil Julian Ghoul.png Snow-Klahoma_-_656.png EvilJulianblue.png Snow-Klahoma_-_804.png Snow-Klahoma_-_835.png Snow-Klahoma_-_866.png Snow-Klahoma 892.png Snow-Klahoma_-_893.png Julians_talking_to_each_other.jpg Mirror_julian_grinning.jpg Mastermind of Disastermind - Randy and Evil Julian.png Mastermind of Disastermind - Evil Julian 00.png Mastermind of Disastermind - Evil Julian 01.png MoD_-_seek_your_companion_Randall.jpg Im_not_julian.jpg Cybernetic Mirror Julian.jpg Mastermind of Disastermind - Evil Julian.png cyborgjuliancharge.jpg cyborgjuliancharge02.jpg MoD - walked into that one.jpg wrapped up ghoulian.jpg Ghoulian 001.jpg Ghoulian 002.jpg Ghoulian 003.jpg Ghoulian 004.jpg cyborg ghoulian laugh.jpg Big Trouble in Little Norrisville - Howard, Evil Julian and Ninja.png Big Trouble in Little Norrisville - 535.png Big Trouble in Little Norrisville - 538.png cyborg ghoulian zap.jpg WinnerTakesBall - 498.jpg Winner Takes Ball - 745.jpg ghoulian summon.jpg Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja characters Category:Villains Category:Alternate Forms Category:TV Animation characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Disney characters